


Somethings Aren't Meant to be Forgotten...

by PhageChildon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, TW: suicidal thoughts, tw: death, tw: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhageChildon/pseuds/PhageChildon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure Hiccup?" Jack asked softly, staring down at one of the notebooks he picked out for Hiccup.<br/>"Yeah, if I write personal things in mine I want you to do the same. Some people says it helps!" He smiled, though Jack could see the devious glint in those forest green eyes.<br/>Fine... Jack would write in this notebook, and later, he and Hiccup would compare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings Aren't Meant to be Forgotten...

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old oneshot I wrote and uploaded to Tumblr! I forgot about it until now and decided to upload it here!

** Entry 1 **

I promised Hiccup that I’d write in this journal-diary- _thing_ if he wrote in his own. So uh, here I am. Writing…

What do people usually write in these things anyway? I mean, I Googled it and apparently it’s like Facebook, except no one else can see your thoughts and junk. Seems kind of weird and pointless, but uh, I made a promise to the birthday boy, so I need to keep it. I need to stop making so many promises… guess that’s what happens when you’re willing to give your life up for someone.

Wow, I’m already sounding deep and I just started this. Writing this out makes me feel weird… hmm. A _good_ kind of weird though, I think.

Maybe this writing thing won’t be so bad after all.

Yeahhhh sooo, how was your day future me? How’s Hiccup? I… don’t know what to talk about…

I guess I should remind myself why I’m even writing in this book in the first place. You know, just in case I grow up and forget.

It was Hiccup’s birthday today, born on a leap year and all, and I was having trouble finding him a present. I normally buy things for him all the time so getting something special was a little hard. In the end I found this brown leather notebook with a solid green dragon engraved in the center of the cover. It just screamed Hiccup! So I decided to get it for him so he can write his stories in it. But it was buy one get one free. Why not just give him another notebook? He could use one for writing and the other for sketches.

Hiccup liked the idea, but like always, he had something different in mind. So here I am, being forced to write in this like a stupid school girl. Guess I’ll see if Hiccup’s trying to make a joke out of me or not when I see him tomorrow…

Well… it’s eleven at night and I can’t sleep so I guess I’ll write some more. I kind of complained earlier, so maybe I should talk about my day? Yeahh…. we celebrated Hiccup’s birthday today, if you didn’t get it from the previous passage. But uh, Hiccup wanted to do something that would challenge all of us, so we went laser tagging and got a _little_ too competitive, I’ll admit. In the end, me and Hiccup were just attacking each other head-on. Astrid got a few good shots in, especially at Hiccup- which is good for me, she was on my team. Fishlegs was on Hiccup’s, which only doomed him from the start. If Astrid had been on his team, then I would have had something to fear. But it was just Fishlegs, he could barely follow Hiccup through the mazes let alone shoot the gun. He did hit us a few times, but honestly I think they were accidents. So uh, yeah! Good day today, uuhhh… Scared a few kids who were in the room with us and even had to shake hands to ‘officially’ end the competitive feud between me and Freckles. Hope to do it again sometime.

 

**Entry 2**

There’s a huge annual festival tomorrow, I can’t wait! Hiccup and I have been waiting all year to finally step into our cosplays and see the mythology come alive. I’m going as Jack Frost- which is ironic considering my real name. Hiccup’s going as a viking. The kid isn’t manly enough to be a viking though, I mean, he’s sticks and bones! Honestly I’d feel a lot better if he went as something else, but I don’t have the heart to tell him otherwise. He looks happy so...

 

**Entry 3**

The festival was just as amazing as we thought it would be!! My Jack Frost cosplay was enough to get me some fangirls. Then again, I’m not surprised~ All the attention even seemed to make Hiccup a little bit jealous, though Hiccup _did_ have a few fangirls of his own; maybe more then me! They kept calling him “the cutest viking ever,” and even though he kept making sarcastic remarks, there was a red tint to his freckled cheeks. Heh, I knew it wasn’t sunburn. I’ve seen him sunburned before, and that red tint was a full-on adorable-splash of a blush! We’re supposed to do the same thing tomorrow- oh I can’t wait to cosplay again!!

 

**Entry 4**

Mother nature screwed us over. It was pouring by the time I made it to Hiccup’s house and his father said he couldn’t go anymore. Seriously? Just because it was raining?! Does he have ANY idea how long we spent on our cosplays?! Astrid was even going to be there today. God dammit. Well… at least Hic and I got to hang out. We played some board games like Monopoly and Clue, which Hiccup won both. But that’s okay, because I completely owned him at the card games. Stoick actually made us lunch while we were playing; sometimes I forget just how amazing that man is at cooking. Ironic when his parenting skills suck.

Even after killing some time, the rain didn't let up in the least. If anything, it started to pour even harder, hailing a little bit too. Stoick didn’t want to risk getting into a car accident, so he let me stay the night! Can you believe it!?! I got to stay a night at Hiccup’s!! It was really nice and a whole lot of fun, just like I imagined! We played a few computer games like Portal and Left 4 Dead 2. Hiccup played on his laptop and I played on his PC. Like expected, I did better on Left 4 Dead 2 and Hiccup seemed like a god at the Portal game. Who knew games could actually make you think?

After playing games, we made hot chocolate and popcorn, even though it was midnight. Which you’d THINK would have been a bad idea, but it actually made us fall asleep faster. I think Hiccup regreted being tired yet hyper because he seemed a little nervous when playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent. He hates horror games, but he promised me last night that he’d play so now he has too~

Gods, I hope I get another chance to stay over again. Or maybe he can even stay over at my house…

 

**Entry 5**

Astrid asked if we wanted go to roller skating with her new friend Camicazi. First off, what kind of name is Camicazi? Shouldn’t that be like, illegal?! That poor kid. Fishlegs and Hiccup are going, so naturally, I’m going too. I personally like ice skating better, but it can’t be all that much different, right? I bet roller skating will be easy~

It’s three in the morning here, so I better try sleeping.

 

**Entry 6**

Okay, well I was wrong about _'roller skating being easy’,_ I don’t even think I was able to skate more than two laps before tripping over my own feet. We used what Astrid called quad skates. Which means _FOUR_ wheels. You know, like a car? Who uses those skates?! Why couldn’t we just use in-lines? I kept falling all over the place!! How embarrassing, especially since Hiccup was watching! I don’t know how that damned-accident-prone Hiccup figured out how to roller skate faster then me. He even had to hold my hand to be sure _ **I**_ stopped falling all over the place. Not that I’m saying I didn’t like it, 'cause I mean… I kind of did… Maybe I _purposely_ wasn’t getting any better…

Shut up Jack, weird thoughts.

Anyway, the hand-holding reminded me that no matter what happens, I can always rely on Hiccup. I know that’s something I should already know but… sometimes I just need a reminder… you know what I mean?

At least I got to save Hiccup from falling on his butt a few times. I honestly wouldn’t mind holding his hand again…

That’s not weird, right?

Camicazi was just like Astrid too. I honestly didn’t know what to expect before meeting her, but I should have seen it coming. The only difference is that she has an extreme hatred for guys, so we had to keep a pretty big distance between us.

 

**Entry 7**

Did I mention I love film class?! I was put in the same group that Hiccup’s in - for once! I was beginning to wonder if our teacher naturally hated us or something. Not like we would fool around or anything, Hiccup's usually serious when it comes to school work. I call him a kill joy sometimes.

But Hiccup was positioned as the director and I’m the main actor for this zombie film! Oh it’s going to be so great, especially since I’m the only one that doesn’t die. Anddd, some of the zombies are annoying kids I normally want to slap. Can’t wait to kick some major zombie ass!!

 

**Entry 8**

There was a food fight at lunch, and they freakin hit Hiccup. They  _hit_ **him** HEAD-ON with a freakin meatball sandwich and a whole freakin bowl of FRUIT. Snotlout is going to pay for that- I _**SWEAR**_.

Hiccup was really upset and being his stubborn grumpy-ass self. He needed new clothes and some place to wash up so I dragged him to the drama room. I knew the teacher well and she let us borrow clothes for the day, even convincing the gym teachers to let Hiccup take a quick shower. I stayed with him the whole time, even washing his clothes in the sink and hung them up to dry. Hiccup kept telling me to go, that he didn’t need a babysitter but seriously?! I wasn’t TRYING to babysit him. I just wanted to help and _BE_ there for him. Am I pissed? Hell yes! My best friend just got SOAKED and so upset about the food fight that he was even mad at ME. Not trying to sound conceded or anything, but Hiccup would NEVER be mad at me unless he had a really good reason.

Snotlout's stepped over the line. If he hadn’t already gotten in trouble with the school I would beat his ass.

Hiccup's hardly talking to me, and that hurts the most. I just hope he’s okay, freak, it’s already four in the morning here and I still can’t sleep.

But seriously, why won’t he ever let me BE there for him when something like this happens? Am I pathetic to say it hurts? Tomorrow’s the first day of shooting for our film, so we’ll see how that goes… and here I was really looking forward to the day…

 

**Entry 9**

Just as I expected, Hiccup hardly talked to me. If I even opened my mouth with a _hint_ of a question, he scowled and told me to shut up; that he didn’t need to be babied and all I was doing was being annoying. This wasn’t the Hiccup I knew, his father obviously gave him another one of those lectures about being "a true ancestor of the vikings!" Hiccup didn't need to beef up and punch everyone who hurt him. That just wasn't Hiccup!

I hate his father. I hate everyone in the world sometimes- I swear.

Shooting was a little rocky considering Hiccup was in a bad mood. If something wasn’t done right he’d make us redo it until it was perfect, mumbling sarcastic remarks that were rather hurtful. Which I guess is typical directing but I don’t know, I can see Hiccup as being more considerate of people’s feelings. Then again, even I was annoyed with the fact that our zombies didn’t know their cues. I mean, come on, they didn’t even have to memorize LINES. All they had to do was know when they had to come in.

And here I thought this assignment was going to be fun. Hiccup’s been saying a lot of hurtful things throughout the day and over texts… I guess I could deal with it if only he cared…

Hnn… I hope this doesn’t go on much longer…

He doesn’t realize how much it hurts to see him like this…

Please let me help Hiccup…

 

**Entry 10**

I’m beginning to wonder if I’m even important anymore… I just want to be important to Hiccup… I just want to **_mean_** something to him... Be there for him…

Did I do something wrong? Did I embarrass you? Am I doing or saying something that’s upsetting you? Whatever I did, I’m sorry Hiccup… I’m **_so_ ** sorry… I want too make it up to you- _**need**_   to make it up to you. Please, please just, tell me what I can do to earn your forgiveness.

All I ever wanted was to be someone to you… to be important… wanted… But if you’re mad at me for some reason, it makes me feel like useless shit sitting on the side of the road destined to get run over time and time again.

I’ve been crying myself to sleep for the past week… Hiccup please just… just tell me what I can do and I’ll do it… I don’t want to be invisible again…

God dammit… why can’t I ask you all this in person? Why can’t I just cry my heart out so you’ll understand? I guess part of me wants to believe you don’t even realize what you’re doing, because if you are distancing yourself purposely I… I dunno what I’d do… I… I feel like crap.

 

**Entry 11**

Hiccup yelled at me today for asking what was wrong. I had to leave the room and- gods I’m pathetic… I couldn’t handle a simple raised voice and ended up crying in the school bathroom… I know it’s not his fault… it can’t be. Hiccup… Hiccup loves me… at least… at least I think he does… It’s not his fault- Hiccup’s a good kid but he has a lot going on.

I finally called Gobber and asked him about Hiccup, and apparently his Uncle Alvin moved in next door the day after his birthday. From day one Alvin hasn’t been making things easy on them. Toothless even went missing and we all know Alvin has him… I hope that cat tears him to shreds. I hope he claws his eyes out, his nose- something! This just isn’t fair…

But what troubles me most is the fact that Hiccup didn't tell me this… he kept silent… I wouldn’t be surprised if he told Astrid or even his art group online. Guess I really don’t matter to him anymore, huh? He treated me like another one of those stupid freshmen in film today, only being a little more casual. My own out of character (you'd think he would've noticed) submissive actions probably aren’t helping either…

It hurts Hiccup, and I’m scared. I don’t want to be invisible again.

Please… don’t leave me all alone…

 

**Entry 12**

HE TALKED TO ME!! Hiccup _ACTUALLY_ talked to me! I can’t believe it- I’m crying in pure joy right now. He didn’t tell me about Toothless, but who cares he **TALKED** to me, that’s progress and GODDAMMIT I’ll take it! It only took about two weeks BUT WHO CARES!!

Hiccup even asked how I was doing and if there was anything I wanted to talk about. Well _ **duh**_ , I wanted to talk about our straining relationship- but what if I did and he got angry and left? I can't handle that. No… so instead I started talking about that Amnesia game. Apparently we’re going to try playing this weekend.

Please let the weekend come…

 

**Entry 13**

We uh… found Toothless today… it wasn’t pretty…

Hiccup won’t respond to my text or Skype messages. I don’t blame him… he’s completely miserable. At least I got to be there for him, hold him for a few moments and attempt to calm him down. But that was difficult considering we found Toothless’s body on a stake behind the backyard wall…

If only I hadn’t worn that stupid scarf… I wouldn’t have found him…

If only the wind hadn’t decided to pick up like a micro-burst, then we wouldn’t have found him…

Hiccup said he wasn’t going to school tomorrow and gods I don’t blame him… I just hope he gets some sleep…

 

**Entry 14**

I was texting Hiccup all day during school. Though he did respond about an hour and a half later, at least he was responding. Astrid asked me what was going on, which means Hiccup didn’t tell her. I was happier than I should have been, I feel so guilty. Fishlegs only knew that Toothless was dead, but not the state to which they found him in. Honestly his reaction made me cry… Fishlegs knew Hiccup since they were both in diapers, I’m a little shocked Hiccup didn’t call him…

Oh Hiccup texted me back. I was starting to get worried, it’s been at least four hours now.

… All it says is 'okay’…

Well then… after my long text… You know what? It doesn’t matter. Hiccup responded- Hiccup was fine, and that’s all that mattered.

 

**Entry 15**

I went over to Hiccup’s today… I don’t think he’s gotten any sleep. He has really deep purple bags under his eyes and skin paler than usual. Stoick said he’s not eating much… I think the only reason why he ate one of the brownies I brought over was out of courtesy. He was talking a little bit more than before though, that’s promising, right? Honestly I think he’s getting a lot better. He just needed some alone time- he finally gave me a hug! **_HE_** hugged me without ME asking or motioning to do so!! Gods my heart melted in extreme happiness; he even walked me to the door!

I think he’s slowly starting to get over the death. It took a month but I’m so glad… for a while now, I was starting to think it was all my fault.

When he gets a little better, I’m gonna take him to the carnival. It comes into town next week, a good tradition for us. Hopefully he’ll be in a good enough mood to go.

 

**Entry 16**

Hiccup was at school today, and for the first time in a long time, he didn’t treat me like all the other stupid freshmen. I still don’t think he knew what he was doing… so of course I forgive him. Heck, he could shoot me- kill me, and I’d still love him…

Hmm… wow… did I just write that? I… I know you’re supposed to love your friends but… I don’t know… I think… I think I view things a little… differently. Maybe all these protective instincts mean more than they’re supposed to…

I don’t know what I’m talking about- I’m just going to shut up.

 

**Entry 17**

Wow… haven’t written in here for a few days. School’s kept me busy, essay after essay, test after test. Midterms are next week and then winter break! Oh I can’t wait! Hiccup asked if I wanted to go ice skating when we were at our usual coffee shop today. We didn’t even get coffee, we got hot chocolate, which brought up the idea of ice skating in the first place. Boy I can’t wait! Winter vacation needs to come faster. But the carnival is tomorrow and Hiccup agreed to going. I can’t wait to see him enjoying himself!!

 

**Entry 18**

I’m such an idiot- I’M SUCH AN IDIOT!! I was finally getting my Hiccup I knew and loved back, and then I just had to- to be so freakin stupid!! UGH. I knew - I _**KNEW**   _I should’ve kept my hands to myself. I _**KNEW**   _I should have pushed away my strange thoughts so Hiccup would never have to experience them in real life. I grossed him out. How could I? I knew I liked him more than a friend for a while I guess. I just never wanted to admit it. Dammit dammit DAMMIT! I should have just sucked up my feelings and suffered silently. Maybe if I waited long enough the feelings would have just gone away. Hiccup probably just wanted a friend, especially after all his other friends started crushing on him later down the line. Stupid stupid **_STUPID_**!! Why did I have to hold his hand?! Why??!!! It made Hiccup so uncomfortable, I could see it in his eyes! I don’t blame him, I’m disgusting and ignorant and annoying as hell and not worth it. I know, I’m sorry Hiccup, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I pulled away just as fast as I held it, so can we _please_ pretend it never happened? Please? I just want to be with you… I just want to be important, even if I’m just a friend… I’ll do anything Hic… anything…

I don’t know how to do this without you anymore…

 

**Entry 19**

Hiccup tried to act like everything was okay, like nothing ever happened, but there's a changed look in his eyes. I can't look at him anymore. Not into his forest green plantations that ignite with life and warmth…

Never again… I hurt him so many times… He deserves nothing but the best, and I’m preventing that.

After the carnival… I know there’s no way humanly possible to go back to how things used to be. Hiccup obviously knew what I meant by the hand holding.

Please… please don’t say anything Hiccup… I won’t be able to handle the rejection… I _**know**_ I won’t be able to… you’re really everything I think about now… I’m sorry for being weird. I’m sorry for feeling… I’m sorry for harboring emotions…

I’m sorry for falling in love with you… but I’ll try my hardest to pull myself back up, and if I can’t… then I’ll be sure to find a way to let you go free…

 

**Entry 20**

I can’t stand it anymore. I can’t stand how awkward things are between me and Hiccup. I just want to tear the barrier down or choke myself to death. I don’t know what to do. I try to talk but words escape me. There’s so many awkward silences, and Hiccup doesn’t know what to do either.

What have I done? I created this problem, and now I need to fix it. There has to be a way… has to be… I’ve been trying to ignore my feelings, but I can’t even last a week. I think the only way I can solve this matter, is if I forgot my feelings entirely… I just want to forget. I just want to be free… maybe then I won’t have this horrible ache in my chest, and maybe Hiccup can return to his pain-filled life.

What if I left? Would that make things better for Hiccup? I just want to do what’s best for him… his happiness means the world to me, even though lately, he might say I don’t seem to care…

I’m gonna go for a walk… a long walk… maybe then I’ll be able to clear my mind of these retched thoughts… maybe… maybe…

If only I could just forget….

_[-There are no more entries beyond this point-]_

 

** Hiccup's Journal **

 

**Entry 26**

Oh gods Jack- he’s in the hospital. I’m here with his godfather and- I can’t take the suspense. The doctors are still undergoing surgery… they’re not sure if he’s going to make it- goddammit! Writing is supposed to help, why isn’t it calming me down?! He cracked his head open, he lost so much blood he was hardly alive when paramedics found him and gods- what am I doing to do if I lose him?! He’s all I have I just- I can’t lose him! Gods Jack what did you do?! What did you get yourself into- why the hell were you all alone in the forest anyway?!You KNEW that lake was frozen over- why did you try to step on the ice- why were you there all alone- GODDAMMIT Jack!! Goddammit!! Goddammit… goddammitt…

 

**Entry 27**

They say Jack’s going to be fine… I haven’t left his side. There’s a large gauze on his head where he cracked his skull open and gods his skin is so pale he really does look dead… Just looking at him makes me feel sick. Jack’s never been a klutz before. He’s always been nimble and light on his feet. I’m normally the clumsy one…

Apparently he was taking a walk in the forest. It’s some kind of hunting season so there were hunters and one of them scared him. He slipped and fell onto the solid ice… Luckily the hunter was training to be a doctor and prevented him from dying right then and there…

Goddammit Jack… why… why did you go alone…?

He hasn’t woken up once since the accident and keeps falling in and out of a coma. I don’t know how I’m staying sane right now. I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose Jack like this. I’ve already lost Toothless, I can’t lose Jack too. He means a lot to me, even if I can’t express my feelings all that well…

What am I doing with my life? What if Jack does pass away? I… I never got a chance to tell him about my feelings… even if he did seemed crept out with the fact that I squeezed his hand a bit at the carnival… I just liked the feeling it gave me… I didn’t want to let go yet… Jack pulled away and hasn’t been the same since…

If only that hadn’t happened… if only…

 

**Entry 28**

Jack woke up today… but he doesn’t remember anything except things he learned in school… and me. He doesn’t remember specific things we’ve done, nor the memories we’ve made. He just remembers… me. Out of everything else… He doesn’t even remember his own goddamn name yet he remembers _**ME**_. Why? Why did fate have to be so cruel…? Why do the gods have to torture us like this…

I’ve been trying and trying to do and say things to help jog his memory, but nothing seems to help…

 

**Entry 29**

My dreams have finally come true… finally… finally… but not the way I’d imagined. Every time Jack wakes up, he smiles, and says “I love you Hiccup…”

And before he goes to sleep, he takes my hand in his… smiles… and says “I love you Hiccup. Sweet dreams…”

I wait until he’s asleep to cry silently. When his godfather isn’t here, I cry myself to sleep…

Fate must really hate me for allowing this to happen…

Apparently the paramedics recovered Jack’s notebook… They won’t get it back from the lab until tomorrow… I don’t see why they would need to look at it - but whatever… If they think Jack would ever consider killing himself, they’re sorely mistaken. He would never even think of doing such a thing.

 

**Entry 30**

I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.

I didn’t mean for any of that… I didn’t mean to hurt you… I didn’t mean to upset you.. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

Please… forgive me…

 

**Entry 31**

I don’t know how much more of this I can read. I know there isn’t much written but… but it’s so painful… I keep writing 'I’m sorry’ in the margins of his notes, in the margins of my own, and on my own wrists… I didn’t know I was hurting him like this… I didn’t know I was distancing myself so much… I always thought it was he himself… sometimes I thought it was my depressed imagination…

I didn’t know- dammit just goddammit JACK! You _ARE_ someone to me- You _ALWAYS_ have BEEN! You’ve _ALWAYS_ been special to me, you’ve _ALWAYS_ been the most important…

I don’t know what I’d ever do if I ever lost you… you’re the only one who hasn’t left me… hasn’t criticized me… Please don’t go Jack… Please come back… come back so I can apologize to the real you… because if I do it now, all you’ll say is 'I love you’, and that’s not what I need to hear right now…

 

_**-End of entries-** _

 

Hiccup huddled into his corner of the hospital room, blankets covering him completely as small sobs left his chapped, scarred lips. His mind and heart were aching, yet did nothing to stop his eyes from scrolling across the words inked upon the page. It was Jack’s last entry, right before he went for a walk, and it was the most painful passage of all…

His friend wanted to forget his emotions. Jack wanted to find a way to reestablish their _'just friends’_ relationship and ignore his cherished feelings because he felt like they were “vile”. But in reality, Hiccup shared his “vile” feelings… Jack was so stupid… even if Hiccup didn’t feel the same way, he wouldn’t stop being his friend! Of all people, Jack should have known that! Yet, he had left the house with hopes of finding a way to forget his feelings. Well… he did a pretty good job at forgetting things alright. Jack tried to forget everything that hurt him…

Maybe… maybe if he let Jack read both their notebooks, he might start remembering things…

But before getting up, Hiccup moved to clear the tears from his eyes before his fingers wrapped around a green inked pen, gently inking one more sentence on Jack’s last passage.

He knew why Jack didn’t forget his feelings towards him. He knew why Jack forgot everything else except him…

 

_“ **Somethings aren’t meant to be forgotten…”**_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I tried not to change too much since this is an older work of mine. Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading, it means a lot!


End file.
